


Under the Sea

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: SPN Pairing Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, it's your average mermaid hunt right up until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For spnpairingbingo. Dean/Crack -- although it's less crack-y and more subtly horrifying? IDK. The obvious choice was the Impala, but I did that already.

All in all, it's your average mermaid hunt right up until the very end.

Sam knows there's something wrong once he drags Dean back into the boat. It's not the crazed look in his eyes, his shredded clothing, or even the scratches down his chest that gives it away. No, what tips Sam off is the way Dean is trying to throw himself back into the water.

"Hey!" Sam snaps, twisting his hands into his brother's tattered shirt. "Hey! Dean!"

The motorboat rocks, nearly tipping over. Sam tries to keep them both still until it stops bobbing. Dean's a sodden, slippery mess trying to break out of Sam's tenuous grip.

"Ligeia," he's saying, over and over. "Ligeia, Ligeia, Ligeia."

Sam pulls Dean against him in the middle of the boat. He wraps both arms around his brother to keep him still, wincing in sympathy when Dean grunts in pain. "Sorry, man," he says, but doesn't loosen his grip. "She scratched you up good." He hooks his chin over Dean's shoulder and gives the lacerations a quick once-over. Pearls of blood are beading at various points above his ribs. Still, the cuts are shallow and should heal fine.

"Let go," Dean rasps, shoving at Sam's arms. "She needs me. Can't you hear her?" He starts kicking, boots clanging against the boat's metal siding.

Sam holds firm, pressing his cheek against Dean's. His brother is cold and wet; Sam should be starting the motor and steering them back to shore, but he's afraid Dean will dive back in the moment he's free. "Dean," Sam says into his brother's ear, "did you get her? I need to know if you got her." He needs to know if he's going to have to dive in with their second silver knife and swim after the mermaid.

From the look of things, she's had her fill of human flesh -- or else Dean would've surfaced looking much worse. His lips are bruised and bloodied, though, and that's proof enough for what Sam can already guess. Mermaids want one of two things with human men: meals or madness. If they didn't need to feed, they lured men to their watery graves just because they could.

"Let GO!" Dean shouts, struggling with renewed vigor as his voice echoes across the lake. "Sam, let _go._ "

"No," Sam says, resolutely. His muscles are straining with the effort it's taking to keep Dean still. "Dean, I gotta know, _did you get her?_ " He yelps when Dean's head whacks his chin, but doesn't loosen his grip. "Did you _stab her,_ Dean?"

His brother goes suddenly still, breathing in short, shallow gasps. "I did," he whispers. And then he sags in Sam's arms, defeated. "I did, I did." He sounds absolutely wretched. "How could I do that to her? Sammy, how could I do that to her?"

The mermaid is dying, Sam realizes. Dean stabbed her and she's dying, her spell fading with her. He holds his brother tight to keep Dean from following her into the cold water's depths. "It's okay," he says, smoothing Dean's wet hair from his forehead. "It's okay."

"I loved her," Dean sobs, shivering in the night air. "Sam, I _loved her._ "

"I know you did." Sam presses his lips against Dean's frozen ear. "Shh, shh. I know you did."

In a few minutes, the spell will wear off and Dean will put some distance between them. He'll make a crack about psychotic ex-girlfriends, complain about the cold, and demand that Sam take them back to shore, what the hell is the hold-up? But for now, Sam holds the pieces of his broken heart together.

~end


End file.
